


Scent Mark Me, Asshole

by levislusciousass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lovely threesome, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I love him, M/M, Mates, Mike is lovely okay, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Polyamory, Scent Marking, Scenting, You guys demanded it so, basically me procrastinating homework again, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: Levi hides in a supermarket to get away from a catcalling thug, only to run into an attractive Alpha in one of the isles.Or: Levi desperately gets some random Alpha to scent mark him to shake off a harassing thug. It ends in him being very, very gay.





	1. Oh Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Oh,, hello. Didn't see you there.
> 
> It's 1:30am. I make good decisions at this time.
> 
> I blame my kink for that romcom trope of characters pretending to be dating. It gets me going, man.

_"Nice ass, baby."_

Levi flipped off whoever had said that, a general direction behind him and somewhere to the left. He didn't really care. It was barely six o'clock, were Alpha's really so insufferable as to catcall someone before the sun had even gone down?

This had to have been at least the fifteenth time someone had called out to him in such a way. That wasn't counting the numerous occations where people had attempted to flirt with him, oh no, he had those to tack on some other time. Quite frankly, Levi was getting tired of having to deflect so many attempts at his hand. He was an Omega in his prime, obviously he would generate some interest being without a mate and all, but did he really have to deal with disgusting remarks everyday because of it?

Levi honestly never cared much for it, unless someone were to stalk him into a grocery store just because they found him to be suitable for their needs. Which was exactly what was happening.

Normally Levi would simply call a cab in this instance and take it home, but it was getting late and he had, unfortunately, left all of his money at home. Rotten luck on his part.

Quick to assess the situation, Levi thought it best to find his way into an isle and get away from whomever decided to follow him for three blocks.

It left him in the chip isle, searching around the corner to spy on the man. He was the regular looking thug that would normally shadow him, so he guessed it was just a scent thing. No big deal, all he had to do was get out of there. Except his scent was just the thing that was luring the man in; he needed to cover it up quickly, lest he have to deal with a horny alpha looking for a fuck.

Levi turned around to walk down the isle to safety, except what he found was exactly what he needed. A man, tall and blond, was currently trying to pick between two different bags of chips, impressive eyebrows drawn in as he thought it over. He was an Alpha, Levi could tell. He wore sweatpants and a worn out undershirt, revealing his muscular upper body. Levi choked down his attraction, his mind immediately going into overdrive.

The thug had turned into the isle, his steps growing closer. He wouldn't try anything in a public place, of course, but Levi didn't want to know what he would do instead. To save himself from whatever it was, Levi walked up to the man who was still staring at the two bags.

He glanced up, confused, just in time for Levi to cup his jaw and pull him down for a kiss. The blond man's eyes shot wide, a noise akin to that of a concerned whine sounding in his throat while their lips were connected, and Levi pulled away a second later. Sensing the thug behind him halting in his advancements, Levi addressed the Alpha in front of him trying to figure out what just happened.

"I-," before the blond could get a word out, Levi cut him off in a harsh whisper.

"Help me," the Omega said, watching as the man's eyes looked just behind Levi to see the other Alpha standing there, waiting to see what happened next.

"Babe, you're back," the Alpha announced, recovering far quicker than Levi thought possible given the situation.

"Yeah, back. Couldn't wait to be back," Levi replied, strained. The man was still there, guessing by the way the blond's eyes kept shifting behind him. Obviously he was waiting to see if they actually knew each other or not; if they were to scent each other he would leave for sure. How exactly he was supposed to get this random alpha to agree to scent marking him, Levi had no idea.

"I- uh," Levi stumbled over his words, his eyes shifting to the man's neck as if to ask for permission. The Alpha was confused, again, and Levi cursed every god out there for what he had to do next. "Your scent washed off of me after that shower earlier. I miss it."

As if he finally understood what Levi was asking for, the Alpha's back straightened. "Ah, right. Yes." In a smooth motion, the blond slid his wrist over one of Levi's scent glands.

Levi's body tingled, the skin of his neck electrified by the touch. The scent of pine filled his nose, almost to the point of being overwhelming. It took all of his strength not to step back from the strength of it.

Distantly, he could hear a, _"for fucks sake,"_ from the man behind him, and then he was gone. The Alpha in front of him dropped his arm and Levi stepped away. Their eyes remained on each others the entire time.

"Sorry, that asshole was following me for blocks." Levi said, clearing his throat to chip away at the stiff air around them.

"Ah, it's alright," the man said, struggling to hold both chip bags between one arm and his body as he stuck out a hand for Levi to shake. "I'm Erwin, I'm happy I could help."

After stiffly shaking Erwin's hand, Levi took another step back. What was he supposed to do now? Should he pay him for his services? They had just scent marked each other, was there protocol for this sort of thing?

"Levi," he offered, unsure of what to do next. There was a moment of silence stretched between them, an awkward thing that Levi just couldn't shake off. "Well, I should go. Thanks, again."

Erwin seemed a little shocked for a moment, but he cleared his throat and pulled himself together in a matter of seconds. Levi was impressed. "Right. I suppose I'll see you around, Levi?"

"Sure."

With that, Levi turned on his heel and fled the scene, practically feeling the way Erwin's eyes followed him down the isle. This would be interesting to explain to his roommates, and Levi could only imagine what Erwin would have to go through with his friends. Or even mate. He could very well have one. Levi was almost vaguely disgusted by that thought, even if he had no right to be.

There was a faint tingle at his scent gland, an incessant feeling that made him want to rub the skin there. It was calling to the Alpha, and Levi wanted nothing more than to cut off that bit of his neck and leave it in a trash can far away from him, where he never had to deal with it again.

* * *

 

Erwin really did try not to think about Levi on his way home, the prominent smell of an unmated Omega clinging to the skin of his wrist. He kept trying not to think of his milky skin, grey eyes, and jet black hair when he stepped into the safety of his apartment. He definately had tried not to think about him too much as he jacked off in the shower, the image of a dark haired Omega pinned against the tiled wall of his bathroom as he fucked him into the next week.

Erwin had tried very hard not to think of Levi, the strange Omega that he had scent marked at the supermarket, as his mate wrapped a strong arm over his chest in attempt at cuddling with him in his sleep. Unfortunately, he had failed every time.


	2. Awkward Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Levi! My mate scent marked you," Mike sounded so jovial about it, Levi almost wanted to puke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyoooo I actually wrote something for once. I got so much inspiration after making this a levi/erwin/mike fic?? Like uhhh hell yeah.
> 
> I'm poly myself, so seeing you guys really want to see that in a fic is great! And the reaction to this fic was great?? Wow, I just really love you guys.
> 
> Mike is into plaid, yes. He's a plaid man.

"So, about that scent."

Erwin hummed, eyes remaining glued to the apple he was currently slicing up. His mate probably expected him to make eye contact, but he was still far too confused to commit to that type of professionalism at the moment.

Mike cleared his throat, leaning a hip against the small kitchen island Erwin was using to mutilate his snack. "That Omega. What was up with that?"

Erwin huffed out a laugh, still not making eye contact. "I told you. Someone needed my help, so I helped him."

"By scent marking him?" Mike raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.

Erwin finally tore his eyes away from the board to look at his mate. Those green eyes relaxed him, and his muscles instinctively relaxed. He had no idea he was so tense. "His name was Levi. He was being followed. I'm sure it's already worn off, but when I marked him the guy left. I don't know what would've happened if I didn't do it, Mike."

Mike relaxed as well, apparently satisfied. "That's all you had to say, Smith." With that, Mike pulled Erwin in for a messy kiss, one only broken off when the latter complained about his apple browning.

The rest of the day was full of Mike messing with his mate over the blatant embarrassment on his face when he mentioned _"Levi, the damsel in distress"_ that Erwin had had to save. He had even offered for them to spend time out today, just to liven up their love lives. Erwin was less enthusiastic to leave all his work behind for the day, but he could finish it later.

This was alright, Erwin told himself. Levi wouldn't be a problem, he and Mike were just fine. It wasn't like they were going to run into each other again, of course.

* * *

 "You weren't kidding when you said he marked you well," Farlan sniffed at Levi's neck once again, impressed by the sheer potency of the scent plaguing his roommate.

"Yeah, now fuck off. Stop smelling me like a dog, asshole." Levi shoved him off, increasingly more aware of just how ridiculous he felt.

The morning after the incident Farlan had been insufferable; question after question about the mystery Alpha that had marked Levi were a constant throughout the day, and the Omega was close to cutting off Farlan's tongue.

"Was he tall?"

"Yeah, now fuck off."

"Was he... blond?"

"You're a fucking creep."

"Answer the question, Ackerman!"

Levi was way too tired to deal with this bullshit.

"He probably has a mate, anyway." Levi spit out, already moody just from saying it out loud. It was one thing to think it, but finally opening his mouth to announce it? He felt his chest collapse in on itself, and it was beginning to scare him just how much he cared about such a stupid thing.

"I wouldn't put it against him. His scent is delicious," Farlan went in for another whiff, only to be shoved off once more. "Selfish. So selfish."

Levi flipped him off, finally deciding it best to leave for work. He was early but honestly, if it could get him away from Farlan constantly badgering him for details, he would do anything.

Being an employee for a clothing store owned by a friend wasn't terrible, but it obviously wasn't ideal; he had only gotten the job to pay his bills, but it was enough and he only had to deal with a few annoying costumers per day.

Today he had already kicked out three couples for trying to get it on in the fitting rooms, all leaving their own obnoxious scents that Levi would have to clean out later. His patience was wearing thin for the day, but his shift was close to coming to an end.

Levi busied himself with sorting clothes that costumers had given him as if he were a clothing rack, all the while hating every note that came from the ridiculous store music above him. He was only pulled away from his work when someone politely asked for his help, making him sigh and turn around. There was a man, extremely tall (taller than Erwin, if he had to guess), and holding up a shirt that was clearly too small for him.

"Are there any extra larges for this shirt?" He asked, scruffy looking facial hair partially distracting Levi for a moment.

"Uh," he broke himself out of his trance, pursing his lips in thought. "Yeah, should be with the rest. I can help you look?"

The man smiled, kind and appreciative, and Levi thanked whatever god above him decided to bestow all of these beautiful men upon him.

They spent a good ten minutes looking for an extra large plaid button-down. The man had almost given up halfway through when they found a size large, but Levi was determined.

"Let me check in the back, Eld might have stored some there," Levi said, turning before he could get a response. After a moment of hesitating, he looked back at the man. "Wait here, yeah?"

The man smiled once again, nodding his head. Levi felt like puddy.

After signalling his coworker he was off to the back and to make sure no one stole anything, he started his search. Unsurprisingly, with how he kept everything organized in the back it only took a minute to find his intended target.

The man was still waiting there, looking through even more plaid shirts. Now that Levi was paying attention to something other than finding the shirt, he scented the air curiously. The guy was an Alpha, that much was obvious, but something about his scent seemed familiar. He felt safe around it, but he wasn't sure why. When said man looked up from his browsing he sensed Levi scenting, a puzzled look on his face. He must had smelt something quite the same, since he was staring at Levi with the exact same expression as the Omega.

"Got your shirt," Levi said, breaking the strangely long silence between them. "It's a... an extra large. Congratulations."

The corner of the Alpha's lips quirked up at that, taking the shirt with a pleasant "thank you."

"I'd almost lost hope. You are truly a hero."

Levi couldn't help the way goosebumps rose on his skin, or the way his ears blushed a deep pink. Thankfully, the Alpha didn't notice either of these things.

When Levi rung him up for a grand total of five shirts, two plaid and three polo, he was really questioning this guys fashion sense. It was close to nonexistent, as far as he could tell.

Bag in hand, the Alpha spoke up once more. "Knowing your name wouldn't be too much to ask, would it? You don't have a nametag, unlike Flock."

Levi glanced over at his coworker who was currently on his knees scrubbing a piece of gum out of the carpet. He had no idea how the man was even able to see his name tag.

"Why do you need to know?" Levi challenged, defiant even in the face of such a glorious man.

"I'd just like to know the name of my hero, that's all. I'm Mike, and you are?" He introduced himself, god damn it. Oh well, he had no more energy to be more stubborn with this man. His shift ended in a few minutes, anyway.

"It's Levi. I bet that was worth the harrassment."

Mike paused for a moment, eyes squinted. His eyes went to Levi's neck for an unknown reason, only to go back to his face. He broke into another smile, this one somehow even more genuine than the others.

"You're Levi!" He shouted, momentarily disabling Flock. The man nearly toppled over from his spot on the ground merely a few yards away.

Levi flinched at the sudden noise, a mere blink in what could be a dangerous situation. This may be the end. He could die in a clothing store with nothing but hangers to defend himself with.

" _The_  Levi! My mate scent marked you," Mike sounded so jovial about it, Levi almost wanted to puke. Flock choked on his own spit, but remained silent lest he wanted Levi to kill him.

_Mate...? Oh, oh no._ This was Erwin's mate. Erwin had a mate. The Alpha Levi forced to scent mark him had a mate. And he was meeting him at work, after helping him find a horrific looking shirt.

"Erwin's your mate?" Levi asked, voice far quieter than Mike's. Now the scent made sense. "Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't know he had a mate, I was in trouble and-,"

"No need for apologies, Levi. He explained everything." Mike waved a dismissive hand, only to then hold it out as an offering. "It is very nice to meet you."

Levi took hold of the Alpha's hand, shaking it firmly yet carefully. He still wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation.

Before Mike turned to leave, he held up a hand and pondered for a moment. Levi once again had no idea what to do.

"Levi, could I get something from you?"

* * *

 "So, how did your shopping spree go?" Erwin didn't even look up from his computer, apparently still convinced he could get in a few more hours of work before bed since he was out most of the day. Mike still thought it was worth it.

"I didn't break the bank, even though it was my goal." Mike dropped his plastic bag of shirts onto Erwin's extended legs, causing the Alpha to shift around until it was comfortably under his knees. Erwin had a strong belief that anything could be a pillow.

Erwin tapped away at his keyboard, nearly finished with a spreadsheet he had a good two weeks to finish. When Mike sat on the coffee table in front of the couch he was currently hogging, he finally pulled his eyes away from the computer screen to look at his attention seeking mate.

"Yes?"

Mike crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face. "You didn't tell me your damsel in distress was a looker."

Erwin's eyebrows furrowed, more confused than ever. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I ran into Levi and now I see why you didn't want to talk about it." Mike pulled out his phone and opened the gallery, proudly showing off a picture he had taken with none other than Levi himself. The Omega was behind a counter of some sort, with Mike boldly showing off a thumbs up with a bright smile on his face. Levi seemed a little less pleased with the picture, but he didn't exactly have a scowl on his face like Erwin remembered him having when he was at the grocery store.

Erwin chuckled, the thought of his mate purposefully taking a picture like that just to mess with him being enough to make him laugh.

"You're ridiculous, Zacharius." Erwin shook his head, but inevitably went back to his work after the ordeal. At least that embarrassing encounter was in the past, and he was glad his mate wasn't upset with him for it.

"Oh, one more thing," Mike said. Erwin hummed his acknowledgment. "I got his phone number."

"You _what_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are boring introductions I k n o w but I promise there will be relationship building in the next chapter!! And with me you can always expect smut. There will be smut. Threesomes for fucking days bro. 
> 
> I don't know how long this will be. Probably not super long. But who knows lololol 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated so much!! Your comments really helped me figure out what to do with this fic. If you have any ideas, please leave them! I'm open to anything

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna continue this?? Probably. Yeah. Anything to keep me from getting my homework done.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul. Please, leave them and supply my body with necessary nutrients. I will be back.


End file.
